Racist Person On Roblox Gets Mad At Me
This video was about when Quack was playing Jailbreak, a guy by the name of Screw_mePLZ thought I was racist, but he was the only one that was racist. This was like Ace Attorney, we have 2 lawyers and, 2 other lawyers. Screw_mePLZ and xxxKnivesxxx were accusing me of OD and racism when I arrested them. Warning: Very Sensitive Content Ahead! How Could This Happen? Me and a friend by the name of InsanityGamerPlayz05 was playing Jailbreak when I arrested xxxKnives near the jewelry store. This happened before I took the footage, so take this with 2 whole shakers of salt, because I may be a bit off, but I know my stuff. Anyways, Screw_mePLZ (I'm gonna call him Phillips, after the screw. (HOHOHO clever.)) killed me, and I set out to find them. So basically, what happened was I arrested Phillips, and he accused me of being racist. Which, is ironic, considering I'm actually Asian. Maybe that explains the fact my intellectual capacity is more expanded than his, because this happened. You see what happened previously, is the Genesis of what happened. I'm getting to the next chapter. Act II: Basically Them Calling me Racist and accusing me of OD Did I mention their usernames were so clever, that you literally can't search them up. Roblox is so flawed, I am just furious. Millions of people make people so mad and hack, its crazy. I'm getting off topic, anyways they accused me of having McDonalds wifi, and having a white hood in my drawer. It took me a few minutes to realize; wait he's going as far to saying I'm part of the KKK? I can tell this person was one of those kindergartners that are mugging kids and always playing the streets. I'm upholding the law. Phillips was the main offender here, and xxxKnives just said, "Yeah!" and always quoting what I said, which I found funny. I think within the video you can find random stuff like when I said, "lol" and she was like, "lol" which I know kinda sounds funny, but you get the point. The Final End: This was the end of Phillips screw and Stabby Stab Stab Girl. At one point, I caught both of them with a McLaren, and they were just driving. Then like true Solid Snake-ism(?) I ambushed them and arrested them both. Racist stuff happened, accused of McDonalds Wifi, stuff then Phillips left. This gave me the perfect opportunity to ruin Stabby Stab Stab Girl's temper. I came to the jail and just CAMPED her so whatever she did she couldn't escape. She ragequit and soon everything was back to normal. I'd like to thank Insanity for being my fellow lawyer in this, weird little battle. Anyways thanks for reading, and here's the link to the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M97l_pHITQ&t=24s Trivia If You Can Even Call It That * He always used the N word, which means he's the racist, checkmate. * I believe this was the first time I rode my new Lambo, or one of the first. * You can LITERALLY get educated slightly with this video. * "Check your Privilege" This means Screwme_PLZ is actually a Social Justice Warrior. Thanks for reading have a good day B)